


Dancing Star

by 1ucky1ucy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, angst???, fluff???, may be a slow burn depending on how many chapters it takes to end the story, mentions of jicheol, soonhoon is endgame, will add members as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ucky1ucy/pseuds/1ucky1ucy
Summary: At Akkinda Entertainment Jihoon is the CEO's son. He carries many responsiblities with pride knowing that he is going to one day have the title of CEO.But is pride, promises, and stability enough for Jihoon to be happy?He starts questioning this as he is asked to help choreograph a song for their new idol group.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me two years ago, and now I'm going to give it the ending it deserves. Cause soonhoon is worth it!!

Being the son of a big entertainment company like Akkinda Entertainment would have made being an idol star easy, but it wasn’t what Jihoon wanted. He was happy enough being in the background. Being known but hidden, that’s where he knew he belonged. And some might think the long tedious hours that came with the job was hard but Jihoon loved the time alone to make music. 

It was another normal day, where if anybody wanted to find Jihoon they would know to look in his studio. But, of course, people knew that they shouldn’t even be bothering him in the first place. He had hours for all the other random stuff he was in charge of.

In his small studio, Jihoon was listening to the song he was working on for the umpteenth time. He was stuck. It wasn’t something that happened on occasion, but when it did it left Jihoon feeling powerless. He had his face buried in his arms, losing count of how many times he had sighed already.

No ideas came to him that proved to be worthy of his desired outcome for the song. And Jihoon knew the piece would continue to sit there until he did figure out what was missing. 

Only in desperate times like this did Jihoon allow himself to go back to his childhood, remembering all the musical toys he had received from his dad. He was still very young when he visited the company for the first time. And even though the memory was vague, he remembered a strong feeling of being happy with the sights of music being made in front of him.

Jihoon was not a very curious boy growing up, but being at Akkinda’s building made him curious. When his dad beamed at him, with proudness that his son was going to take over his company one day, he started immediately helping him in his new interest. 

Memories of aging and spending all his time at Akkinda came back to Jihoon as well. He was still surrounded by family and friends, since Akkinda was such a tight network of people, but he also became very familiar with celebrities and respected artists. And over the years, they had all asked the same question, wondering if he ever regretted not wanting to go for an higher education after high school. Yet all Jihoon could do was smile and shake his head. He knew what he was doing. He loved his position too much to have regrets. Jihoon knew everyone would have supported the idea of attending a University, but Jihoon was eager to get his songs out into the world.

The rare few times when Jihoon was stuck he thought of one other person. Even though Seungcheol mentioned a busy schedule, he wondered if a small conversation would help motivate him. Grabbing out his phone, Jihoon messages his best friend. 

To: Seungcheol

Any special talent I should look out for?

From: Seungcheol

None that are good as you!

How’s the song coming along?

To: Seungcheol

I’m stuck. T.T

From: Seungcheol

>.< Wish I was done here to be with you, 

but we have another batch of people to go through.

To: Seungcheol

Well, don’t let me distract you then.

Go back to work!

Jihoon dropped his phone and placed his face in his palms. He sighed, knowing how useless it was texting Seungcheol when he was busy. While his face was in his hands, a wave of dizziness came to him. Jihoon groaned and realized how tired his was. He let out a little whine when he knew that before he would allow himself any sleep he had to finish his song. He had a deadline, and despite the fact that it was a deadline that he gave himself, he kept promises.

Just like the promised fate that he shared with his best friend. The only thing is, Seungcheol isn’t just his best friend. 

While Akkinda was doing well now, the company had gone through a tough downfall. Before Jihoon was born, and his dad was the only CEO of Akkinda, the company was on the verge of a bankruptcy. Jihoon’s dad did everything he could before he decided that he needed help. He leaned to his friend, and between the two of them, they brought Akkinda back to life and into the company that it was today.

Not only were they close friends in the workplace, but they were close personal friends as well. And so when Seungcheol was born with Jihoon joining them a year later, the two family had many visits to each others houses. The two happy families enjoyed life together.

As the boys grew up, they became each other’s sidekicks, going where the other went. Seungcheol was Jihoon’s first friend, and they were each other’s only best friend. Both grew up sharing everything, knowing the other all too well.

So it was no surprise that when Jihoon showed interest in Akkinda, Seungcheol followed. Both CEO’s of Akkinda were overjoyed that their sons were going to continue on their legacy.

And what first started out as a family joke, that the parents played around with, later turned into a serious promise. All the parents could see it. Seungcheol didn’t care for anyone much other than Jihoon, and Jihoon only looked up to Seungcheol. They never went anywhere without the other. 

One day, when the boys were 15 and 16, they were invited to a joint family meal out. Jihoon didn’t think much of it as they ate out together all the time. He didn’t think the elders would have a hidden agenda to their outing.

So Jihoon was seriously shocked at the end when his dad proudly asked Seungcheol to be Jihoon’s life partner. He went on to explain that it was what the two families wanted, considering that both boys would be taking over Akkinda in the future.

Jihoon shared a glance with Seungcheol before they both looked to their parents. They knew they wouldn’t and couldn’t disappoint them. Seungcheol took Jihoon’s hand in his and nodded with a smile. Jihoon, with his whole face flushed, stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Like always, he trusted his best friend to speak for him.

For the next five years, Jihoon knew he was in safe hands with his best friend at his side. There were no questions as to how his future was going to look like. He would be the future Co-CEO of Akkinda Entertainment with Seungcheol standing by him.

Thinking about his best friend, Jihoon allowed himself a small break. He wanted to make sure the boy, he hadn’t seen in a week, was doing okay. There was also a small part of him that wanted to see for himself if there was any talent he should be looking out for. 

Jihoon’s studio was stationed on the tenth floor, and they were holding auditions in the first floor’s practice room. So he was feeling grateful for the small distraction, knowing that he would have to make the journey down. And as long as Jihoon was going to the first floor, he figured he could also grab a cup of coffee from their own personal Akkinda Cafe as well.

On the way down, Jihoon met many of the workers at Akkinda. They were flustered to see him at first, but bowed when they finally regained themselves. He offered his own bow, knowing that it was the proper thing to do. It wasn’t that Jihoon was scary to them, he was just never seen much elsewhere other than his studio room, the recording studio, and the practice rooms. Seungcheol dealt more with the business side of Akkinda, while Jihoon dealt more with the artistic side.

Getting off the elevator on the first floor, Jihoon makes his way over to the archway that separated the main floor to the Cafe. There he was greeted by a familiar face.

“Jihoonie-ssi!”

Jihoon smiled at his friend behind the counter, “Hi Doyoon-hyung.”

“What are you doing here? Usually a staff member brings you your coffee.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and said, “I have legs that need exercise at times too. Plus, can’t I stop by to see a friend?”

Doyoon grinned, “Your usual?”

“Yes, please,” Jihoon said, seating himself near the front.

While Jihoon waited for his order to be done, the cafe filled with a boy group that would be debuting next year.

All seven of them bowed to Jihoon and he offered them his own bow. 

“Hi kids,” Jihoon greeted them, “Have you guys been doing your vocal practices?”

“Yes!” they replied together.

Jihoon chuckled, knowing that he scared the group at times.

It was at this time that Doyoon finished his order, “Jihoon-ssi, stop scaring the kids while they are on their break. Take your drink.”

Jihoon scoffed at Doyoon, who had taken the side of the kids. He grabbed his drink and thanked the barista.

The group bowed again as Jihoon passed them on his way out of the cafe. While bowed down to a perfect 90 degree, they shouted, “Have a good day.”

He was just about passed the archway when he turned around and said, “Doyoon-hyung, the kids drinks today are on me.”

Doyoon’s blank face turned into a smile and nodded. All the boys screamed in delight, telling Jihoon how awesome he was. Jihoon turned to leave, grinning.

Jihoon knew he had to be a strict producer and vocal trainer to their idols, but he had a soft heart for the kids running after their dreams.

 

The practice room on the first floor had a two way glass. Whereas he could look into the room, all the people inside could see was a mirror. There was a countertop along the wall with bar stools, and that is where Jihoon decided to sit and watch the auditions happen.

He placed his coffee in front of him and observed the room. At one end of the practice room a table was set up. That was where three people sat, watching the performances in front of them. Jihoon saw Seungcheol sitting in the middle of two of their dance instructors. He smiled when he saw the serious face of Seungcheol, chuckling with the knowledge that Seungcheol was trying to act tough.

Opposite of the panelist, a group of people were standing along the wall, waiting for their names to be called out. Jihoon had seen it too many times, knowing that each candidate would have to be watched by the whole room.

Today they weren’t looking for potential idols, they were looking for potential dance instructors and backup dancers. And even though Seungcheol trained idols with their rap, he was well versed in dancing as well. Jihoon would have been stuck in the room as well, but he had a deadline.

Jihoon scanned the line of people as he sipped at his coffee. He hummed to his song, looking at each person in this round. Jihoon frowned as he didn’t see anyone that stood out from just appearance. 

Even though the glass wall was two way, it was also soundproof. It left Jihoon to watch each individual to fling around the room with no sound.

He watched a few of the candidates do their performance, knowing full well what was their outcome. He and Seungcheol shared many same viewpoints about how they were going to run Akkinda, and Seungcheol knew what Jihoon would be looking for when conducting auditions. Looking over to Seungcheol, after each performance, Jihoon could read Seungcheol’s face easily.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Jihoon was going to give up the search for any talent in the group. Yet the moment that he was about to turn away, someone caught his eye. Jihoon looked on, wondering how the blond, walking to the middle of the room, had skipped his radar. Turning back to give the practice room his full attention, he watched as the blond waited for the panelist to give him the signal to introduce himself.

Seungcheol nodded to the blond, giving him the go. The blond introduced himself, and Seungcheol asked him a question or two before signaling the music to start. 

With the first strong move, the blond swiftly filled the rest of the room with his dance. All thoughts of melodies and beats were swept clean as Jihoon watched the blond move. Jihoon watched with an open mouth, wondering how someone could be that good. 

Jihoon knew talent when he saw it, and the one dancing in front of him was oozing with it. It must have taken years to get that good, but there wasn’t only that. Jihoon knew the blond must have been born with the talent. The way his body moved with such strength and fluidity, Jihoon had never seen it done before. 

When the blond was done, he bowed to the panelist and returned to his part of the wall. It was only then that Jihoon knew he regretted not being in the practice room to hear the song that must have perfectly matched to the dance. 

He then remembered that the practice room was actually recorded daily, and he knew he was going to have to view the video of the dance auditions later. 

Now that the blond had caught his attention Jihoon watched him for a while. He already knew that the blond would pass, seeing the small nod from Seungcheol. Jihoon tilted his head in wonder of why someone that great would want to be a dance instructor when he could be so much more. 

As he sat there, thinking about the performance he has just witness, Jihoon realized something. His inspiration for writing and composing had come back to him. It was like an electric buzz flowed through his body, ready for anything. He knew what his song was missing. Jumping off the bar stool, Jihoon practically skipped back to his studio. 

There was a huge grin on his face as he bowed to those he passed in the hall. Yet he didn’t even know who they all were as his mind was on something else completely.

A few hours later, and one more coffee brought up to him, Jihoon was feeling pretty good about himself. With his eyes closed, Jihoon was listening to his piece, when a vibration against his thigh brought him back to reality.

Bringing out his forgotten phone from his pocket, he unlocked the screen to see a text from Seungcheol. Jihoon smiled as he brought up Seungcheol’s message.

From: Seungcheol

Are you still stuck?

To: Seungcheol

I actually found some inspiration.

And I finished the song.

From: Seungcheol

Yay! Congrats!

I didn’t want to say it, but I was getting worried.

The boys needed a song to start practicing soon.

To: Seungcheol

I know, which is why I hid in my hole all day.

Are you done with auditions?

From: Seungcheol

Yup. I’m sure you’re curious.

Did you want to meet up on the 7th floor

to watch the video?

To: Seungcheol

I’ll see you in five minutes.

 

Jihoon beat Seungcheol to the room, and while he waited, he found the video he wanted. Once Seungcheol opened up the door, Jihoon knew why he was late. A smell wafted into the room and Jihoon turned around to feel his stomach call out for food. When was the last time he ate?

As if his own stomach had a mouth of it’s own, Jihoon’s stomach grumbled.

Seungcheol smiled, “I knew it would be this way.”

“Is that chicken?” Jihoon’s eyes widen with expectations. 

Seungcheol grinned, setting the chicken takeout carton in front of Jihoon.

“Eat,” Seungcheol demanded, “I’ll show you all the ones who I thought were good.”

Jihoon didn’t need anymore instructions as he grabbed a piece, savoring every bite.

While Seungcheol went through a list of people, Jihoon nodded and agreed to what was being said. Just as he figured, they were on the same page with everything. 

Over the years Jihoon had to learn how to be patient, knowing that he couldn’t be sloppy with the company's name to uphold. Which was what he was doing now, because even though Jihoon knew he couldn’t lie to himself, he was waiting for the blond to show up. 

“You’re going to enjoy this last one,” Seungcheol said, grinning, “He has a lot of potential, and it’s a no brainer, but I know you’d want to see it.”

Jihoon nodded and knew who it had to be. He watched as the blond showed up on screen. 

The blond bowed and introduced himself, “Hello, my name is Kwon Hoshi.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

If anyone is curious as to what performance Hoshi gave during his auditions :  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBG1lb06Kn0&list=LLORznpgdEEFX3twcMo3quqg&index=8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBG1lb06Kn0&list=LLORznpgdEEFX3twcMo3quqg&index=8)

 


	2. two

Jihoon was a busy guy. His company depended on him for many things leaving him with little to no personal time. It wasn’t a shocker when there was no chance to dwell on the dancer Kwon Hoshi. He may have watched the dancer’s audition tape a few times over, but other than that, Jihoon was thinking about his own music.

The day after the auditions, Jihoon was finally satisfied enough to show his final piece to his father. He had called the CEO into his studio and played the piece for him to hear. Jihoon sat across from his dad, confident yet worried at the same time. No matter how many times this scene replayed itself, Jihoon still dreaded the moment where his father wouldn’t be satisfied with his actions and work.

His father had his eyes closed, quietly listening to the song. Once the song was done, his father opened up his eyes and nodded. No matter how many times Jihoon had tried to learn how to read his father’s eyes, he still had no idea what the man was thinking. He was left waiting for his dad to verbalize his thoughts. 

“There’s no vocal guidelines yet, but it’s supposed to go with the lyrics you sent two weeks back?” Jihoon’s father asks him.

Jihoon nods, “Yes.”

“I want the vocal guidelines done by tomorrow. As you already know, this is going to be our new idol group’s debut song. You’re going to be in charge of them. Everyone is aware that they will be debuting some time next year. Work with them till then. Seungcheol is in the midst of getting everything else ready for them.”

“Me? In charge of the boys debut?” Jihoon asked, incredulous at the thought of his father’s request.

Jihoon’s father chuckles, “I have no doubts that you will do well, son. After all these years of watching you work with all our artists, it is time you took one of them under your care. They are young like you, and I hope you earn their respect.”

 

Later that night, Jihoon was having dinner with Seungcheol. They had been fairly busy, taking care of their own schedules, but having seen each other a just the day before made them realize how much they’ve missed each other. And since then, they’ve decided to see each other more. 

“Your dad is asking of us to take more control of what is going on,” Seungcheol remarked.

“You say it as if it is a bad thing,” Jihoon said, spooning a mouthful of food into his mouth. He finished chewing and swallowing before continuing, “You love the control of the company. Everything you’re learning now is making you so excited, you don’t even have enough time for me.”

Seungcheol scoffed, almost choking on his drink of water, “I’m not the one who holes themselves up for hours on end every day. I can’t babysit you and the company at all times.”

Jihoon grinned, “Yeah, I know. I just like giving you a hard time.”

“As always,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “But yes, I love Akkinda. It’s as much ours, as it is our parents. I love the place and our jobs.”

Jihoon smiled, agreeing, “I cannot deny that we’re pretty lucky to be where we are in life. We get the chance to do what we’ve been dreaming of since we were kids.”

“And we’re even luckier, since we have each other,” Seungcheol throws a gummy smile at Jihoon. 

Looking at the happy Seungcheol, Jihoon smiles back. He was pretty lucky to have Seungcheol in his life. His best friend was his everything. No matter how much his heart faltered, Seungcheol was always there to pick him up.

The two continued to eat, looking back at their lives and dreaming of their futures. Even though there wasn’t much to talk about other than work, they enjoyed every moment of it.

“Have we thought up any names for the group yet?” Jihoon asked. 

Seungcheol shakes his head, “The team is on it, but we’ve got nothing yet. We were actually hoping you could help with that when you get the chance. You know, if you think of anything, just text them to me.”

Jihoon nodded, wondering what a good name would be for seven boys.

“Ahh,” Seungcheol said, setting down his chopsticks, “Have you heard the rumors?”

Jihoon looks away from his meat and turns to Seungcheol, “What rumors? I don’t get that kind of network in my studio.”

Noises of disappointment leaves Seungcheol’s mouth as he shakes his head, “You’re going to be CEO one day, but you don’t even have a clue about what is going on in the building.”

Blinking, Jihoon answers, “That’s why I have you. You hear everything and then you tell me. What is going on?”

Seungcheol pauses before a smirk shows up on his lips, “Kwon Hoshi.”

“Kwon Hoshi?” Jihoon asks.

Still smirking, Seungcheol nods, “He’s accepted the offer and he’s joining us.”

“Why is that a rumor?” Jihoon frowned.

“Cause,” Seungcheol smiled, “We don’t want people knowing about it just yet. It was his one condition. He doesn’t want his involvement known just yet. He’s too good to pass up so we agreed.”

“That isn’t suspicious to you?” Jihoon asked.

Seungcheol nodded, “You’re right, it is strange, but your dad agreed to it and I can’t say anything there.”

After an enjoyable dinner, both went back to Akkinda. Despite taking some time to go out and have dinner together, they were still busy. Seungcheol took care of the business side while Jihoon dealt with the artistic side. Their duties did intertwine on many occasions, but they still took their main jobs seriously.

Back in Jihoon’s studio, he worked on his vocal guidelines. He had already been working on it all day long, but as a perfectionist, he wanted to make sure everything was in place. 

Just like any other day, Jihoon spent another long night hidden in his hole.

 

“Jihoonie!” a voice called out to him.

With eyes closed, Jihoon didn’t want to know who the owner of the voice was. 

“Wake up, I have your coffee,” the voice went on.

At least that was something to look forward to. Jihoon took in a long inhale, smelling the coffee. It wasn’t a lie to wake him up then. When he confirmed that the voice had coffee with him, Jihoon stretched, bringing his arms up and over his head.  

A yawn left Jihoon’s mouth before he opened his eyes to see his friend looming over him.

“Jihoon!” Doyoon said, smiling wide.

“Doyoon-hyung, what time it is?”

“7 am, Seungcheol asked me to bring you your coffee. Apparently you have a meeting with your father today?”

Jihoon nodded as he wiped the sleep off his face.

“Does Seungcheol know you slept here, or does he think you came in early?”

“I’m sure he knows I slept here. Everyone knows it happens more often than not,” Jihoon said, emitting another yawn.

Doyoon hands the cup of coffee to a dazed Jihoon. “Here, it looks like you need it.”

“Thanks,” Jihoon said, with a grateful smile. 

“I better get back to the cafe, those coffee’s won’t make themselves,” Doyoon said, leaving while giving Jihoon his award winning smile. Jihoon smiles and waves his friend goodbye.

Jihoon puts down the cup and leans over, reaching as far as he could. Even though he was pretty used to sleeping in his studio, he still woke up pretty stiff. He had thought about putting a bed into the small studio but decided otherwise. If he had a bed, there would be no excuses to actually go home. 

Looking at the mess he had compiled over the night, Jihoon started to clean up. His father would be coming to listen to the vocal guidelines in a few hours and Jihoon didn’t want him to see the unhealthy lifestyle he lead in the small room.

 

Apparently cleaning up was pointless. His father was holding the meeting in one of their conference rooms. It wasn’t only going to be his father who was listening to the song. The idol group’s whole team was going to be there. The whole team included people from the promotional team, and vocal and dance instructors.

When Jihoon arrived to the room, Seungcheol was already there setting up. Jihoon brings his usb to the computer in the room and starts getting the files he would be needing ready.

“Not what you were expecting, huh?” Seungcheol asks him as they worked.

“Knowing my father, this is what I should have expected. But yeah, not what I expected,” Jihoon replied.

“It’s our first big project, I’m sure he’s gonna want to show it off a bit more than normal.”

Jihoon nods, agreeing. 

Everybody starts showing up in groups. Seungcheol and Jihoon greets them, knowing the group would be closer than close to them for the rest of the year.

Once both CEOs joins them, all eyes turn to Jihoon.

“This is going to be our new idol group’s debut song. It’s called Rude.”

With his short introduction, Jihoon played the song. He watched as they all listened. Seungcheol catches his eyes and gives him a thumbs up. The little gesture makes Jihoon smile. From the very first song to every recent song Jihoon created, Seungcheol had made it his priority to keep all copies of his vocal guidelines. When Jihoon asked why, Seungcheol smiled and said he liked having his own personal playlist.

When the song finished, Jihoon waited for the CEOs to gather their thoughts. The whole room looked to the two men sitting together at the far end of the table.

CEO Choi looked to CEO Lee and gestures for him to go first. So Jihoon’s father clears his throat and said, “This is going to be Jihoon and Seungcheol’s first big project, I hope you are all ready to help them in any way they need.”

CEO Choi, Seungcheol’s father, chuckles and said, “The song is good, Jihoon. Good job. We’re sure you guys will make the boys shine with this song and its concept.”

Jihoon bowed to both men, “Thank you.”

 

When everyone cleared the room, Jihoon walked with Seungcheol to his office. Jihoon needed to send the audio files to Seungcheol, and they figured it was best if he just went with Seungcheol to transfer them. 

Jihoon had an office as well, right next to Seungcheol’s. But the room was more for show than anything, since he was rarely ever there. The only times he sat down in his office was when he needed to take care of some serious company business. And again it never really happened since Seungcheol and their fathers dealt with more of the hard cases.

“They are going to own the charts when this song comes out.” Seungcheol said, dragging the chair in front of his desk to the back, sitting down in the extra seat.

“We’ll see in a year,” Jihoon said with a small smile as he sat down in Seungcheol’s main chair.

Seungcheol smiled, shaking his head, “Even in a year, this song is going to be amazing.”

Jihoon chuckled. Both went quiet as Jihoon put in Seungcheol’s password and transferred the files. Seungcheol quietly watched, not saying anything.

“What’s on your mind?” Jihoon asked.

Seungcheol exhaled and hummed, “Hmmm, I’m not thinking much, just lost in your actions of you doing your work.”

Jihoon frowned as he smiled, Seungcheol was never this cheesy with him, “You see me work all day long.”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol smirked, “But you’re in my chair, working on my desk, in my office. I kind of like it.”

Jihoon scoffed, not believing what he was hearing, “I can’t believe I’ve known you since we were babies.”

Seungcheol chuckled and reached over to ruffle Jihoon’s hair.

 

“All right boys,” Jihoon said to the group in front of him, “There is no point in lying. If you can make it through the next year, working hard, you’ll be debuting.”

The boy’s eyes widen and they look around at each other, making sure they heard Jihoon right. They whisper “debut”, “next year”, and “seriously?” to each other.

Jihoon smiled, waiting for them to be silent before he continued, “Yes, next year, the seven of you, as a group, will be debuting. You’re debut song is written personally by me.”

Another round of inhales and whispers makes its way through the boys. Jihoon smiles to himself at how excited the boys were. As much as he loved to teach and see results, he loved giving good news to his artists. 

“This song was written with all of you in mind. So let’s work together to make it special. Don’t disappoint me and more importantly don’t disappoint yourselves.”

Jihoon wasn’t sure if he saw tears at the edge of some of the boy’s eyes, but he was sure their eyes were glazed over. While looking at them and giving them the news, his own eyes were getting teary. More than half of the boys had been with them for over four years. He’s seen them grown into young men, watching them gain new talents and become better each day. 

All seven boys bow down to Jihoon and shouted, “Yes, thank you!”

Jihoon chuckled and waited for them to stand up straight again to give them a small bow back.

The oldest of the seven, and leader, reaches out and puts his hand in the middle of the air. Seeing this, the other boys follow, knowing their leader wanted to cheer the group on. When all their hands were gathered in the middle, the leader looks up to Jihoon. They all look up to Jihoon, waiting. 

“You too, Jihoon-hyung,” the leader said, grinning from ear to ear.

Jihoon chuckles,smiling with delight, “Okay.”

He reaches over and places his hand on top of the others.

The leader takes his time to look at his members, “We can do this, I believe in you guys.”

One of the members fights back what could have been a laugh or a sob. While the rest nods at their leader’s words. Jihoon watches the group with a fond smile, they were too cute. They were so determined.

“Let’s debut!” the leader yelled as he threw their hands into the air. All seven boys started screaming and laughing as they ran around the practice room.

Jihoon stood where he was as excited boys ran passed him. He continued to watch them, letting them enjoy the moment.

 

Jihoon has to tie up loose ends before he could fully start working with the boys. Letting them listen to their debut song was put on hold as he finished all his other work. It worked out with the boy’s schedules as well, considering how they still practiced everyday.

He walked into his studio on Monday with only one intention of working and letting the boys listen to their song. That was his set schedule. 

And it all changed once his father’s assistant walked in. Jihoon’s father wanted to see him in his office. Knowing that he had no choice, Jihoon sighed as he got up from his chair. 

Walking to his father’s office, Jihoon thought about all his work he needed to focus on. Even though the boys were debuting, they still needed songs for after their debut. He wanted to get the boy’s input first, but he wanted to start working on them already. And not only was he working on songs for them, he had other obligations to Akkinda’s artists. His schedule was always full.

At one point on his walk to his father’s office, Jihoon reconsidered the bed in his studio. Maybe he could get more work done if he didn’t have to go far. He already worked at home, he might as well live at Akkinda.

When Jihoon reaches the floor of the offices, he shakes his head at the ridiculous thought. His family wouldn’t have it and Seungcheol would be mad at him.

When Jihoon knocks on the door of his father’s office, he hears his father’s voice inviting him in. He opens up and walks in to greet his father.

Bowing, Jihoon said, “Good morning father.”

“Good morning son,” Jihoon’s father replies. 

Jihoon stands back up and looks to his father. It was only then when he noticed they weren’t alone. His father had a guest, sitting down in front of the desk. Only, Jihoon couldn’t see who it was. The guest had yet to turn around to greet him. All he could see was a head full of blond hair.

Jihoon’s father notices where Jihoon is staring and smiles. The CEO get up from his desk and walks over to the side of the office. “Come here Jihoon, I have someone I would like to introduce you to.”

Curious as to who had his father this excited, Jihoon makes his way to stand next to his father. Once he was closer, Jihoon took another glance. He was sure he knew who this person was, he just couldn’t decide if he wanted to believe his eyes,

The guest took this moment as the time to stand up as well. Standing up to face the father and son, he smiled at the two and bowed.

Jihoon’s father smiled and said, “Jihoon, I would like to introduce you to Kwon Hoshi.”


	3. three

“Jihoon-ah,” Jihoon’s father said, bringing him back to reality, “This is Kwon Hoshi.”

Hoshi smiles at him, and bows. Jihoon smiles and bows back in return. Now that he was getting the chance to study the man up close, Jihoon noticed how young Hoshi waa. But he eluded a wise aurora as well. No matter how serious Hoshi was acting in front of the CEO, Jihoon felt like a childish manner could sprout out of the man at any time. Hoshi was a mystery, and Jihoon never had a mystery in front of him before. It made him slightly nervous. Yet there was an excitement dancing in Jihoon’s stomach at the thought of having a new person around.

His father gestures to him, while talking to Hoshi, “This is my son, Lee Jihoon. I’m sure the both of you are curious as to why you were called here today.”

Jihoon watched as Hoshi listened intently to each word being said by the CEO. 

“Hoshi was just hired as a dance instructor, while Jihoon is in charge of an idol group who is to debut some time next year. There is no better opportunity other than this. It will be a challenge for both of you, and I know between both your talents, it will turn out great. Jihoon finished their debut song just a few days ago and I’ve decided the choreography will be done by the both of you.”

Hoshi blankly blinks at the CEO, “My first project is with your new idol group?”

“Yes,” Jihoon’s father nods, “We’ve all seen your audition, there is no doubt that you can handle this. I’m sure Jihoon will agree. Between the two of you, talented dancers, I give you three to four months to make a routine, then around six months to teach the kids. They have to be ready for anything.”

Jihoon had stood by the whole time, listening to his father’s request. This wasn’t something new to him. His father, the CEO, had asked of him to do many things for their company. Jihoon, already in the past, had choreographed many routines for the boys for their mini talent shows. He had also taught many different idols and solo artists dance routines. 

There was only one difference this time, he would be working with someone. Someone who he sort of admired from just one audition. 

“Jihoon,” his father said to him, “Hoshi has already been given the tour of the building. He’s been given an office as well. For the first three to four months it takes to make the routine, he is under your care. I’m sure the kids are waiting for their dance routine, don’t make them wait too long.”

“Yes, sir,” Jihoon replies. 

“You can take Hoshi with you now. I’m sure he would like to hear the song.”

“Yes,” Jihoon said, bowing.

Hoshi, in a fluster, bows as well, “Thank you, sir. I won’t disappoint you.”

“I’m sure everything will go fine. Have a good day,” the CEO says to Hoshi.

Jihoon’s father walks back to his chair and sits down. Taking this as sign, Jihoon walks towards the door and gestures for Hoshi to follow him. Hoshi’s eyes shake a bit, but follows him out of the office.

Once the door is closed behind them, Jihoon walks ahead.

“Come on,” Jihoon says as he leads them away.

“Where are we going?” Hoshi asks as he follows into step with Jihoon.

“My personal studio,” Jihoon replies.

“Oh,” Hoshi said with wide eyes, “So you really are the CEO’s son.”

Jihoon chuckles, “It would be weird if he randomly introduced someone else to you as his son.”

 

Going into his studio, Jihoon pulls another chair near his desk. “Later on today you’ll meet the boys. They have yet to hear the song as well. Which you will probably get to do with them too. You should probably hang out with them as much as possible. It’s good to have a friendly relationship with those you are working with.”

“Ahhh,” Hoshi exclaims, sitting down, as he nods, “That means we’ll be getting pretty close too then.”

“Us?” Jihoon asks, leaning back from Hoshi.

Hoshi nods again, “Us. We’re going to be choreographing this dance number together. I think it would be good for us to have a friendly relationship too.”

“Of course,” Jihoon replies, slightly nodding as well, “I haven’t had too many opportunities to get to know everyone well, but this will be a good start.”

Jihoon knew he knew everyone in the company well enough, but he wanted to know them all in better. He didn’t want to just be known as the future CEO who made a majority of their music. Jihoon wanted to be considered family.

Hoshi is looking over at him in confusion now. His brows are furrowed and chin all scrunched up. “Since you are the CEO’s son, I’m guessing you’ve been around ever since you were born. How is it that you aren’t well acquainted with everyone? How many friends do you have here?”

A pout replies to Hoshi’s questions, cause now Jihoon wants to tell him how he knows everyone. “I’m pretty good friends with the barista in our cafe. And I’m on pretty friendly terms with all our artists. In fact, I bought the group we’re working with some drinks yesterday.”

“You’re a pretty cool guy then, is what you’re saying,” Hoshi said, smiling while swiveling slightly in his chair.

“I don’t know about cool,” Jihoon frowned, “But I try to treat everyone with respect. It’s what they deserve, knowing how hard everyone works here.”

“That’s definitely cool,” Hoshi replies, “It’s good to know I’m working with someone like you.”

Jihoon scoffed, trying to hide the embarrassment of being called cool. “Let’s listen to this song now.”

“Oh, yeah.” Hoshi said, now leaning forward with anticipation, “I’ve been wanting to see what you are capable of. I mean I hear your songs everywhere, but this one is fresh. It’s exciting to be part of this progress.”

Jihoon smirked, “The group doesn’t have a name yet, but they are getting pretty popular already. That’s the kind of expectation we have to meet and go beyond.”

Hoshi nodded, all serious now, “With you and me behind them, I have no doubts we will destroy the whole music world with these boys. I have yet to see their talents, but if they had someone like you working with them, I’m sure they will be top notch too.”

“The kids are amazing,” Jihoon said, still smiling, “And the team of dancers and vocalist we have are pretty good too. You’re in good hands here.”

“Let’s hear this song then,” Hoshi tells him, “I can’t wait to start this project.”

Jihoon turns to his computer and finds the right file. Making sure his speakers were up and working, he played the track. Since Jihoon had hear the song many times, he bopped along to the melody, quitely noticing Hoshi every now and then.

Hoshi, who was open mouth through the whole song, barely moving. He had his eyes closed and was deeply concentrating on the song. Once the song ended, he opened his eyes and looked over to Jihoon. “That was you singing, wasn’t it?”

Jihoon nodded, “The final product was approved a few days ago. Even the boys have yet to hear it. Recording for them will probably take a while too. So for now we’ll be using this track.”

“How come...,” Hoshi started with curiosity in his eyes, “How come you never thought of becoming an artist? You have an amazing voice, one that many would love to hear, to be healed by. It’s that powerful.”

A flush overtook Jihoon’s neck, and it was raising towards his cheeks. Everyone always asked, yet it still flustered him. And coming from someone who was so blunt about it, it surprised him even more. Most people would just tell him Akkinda would be twice as popular with him promoting his own songs. Jihoon shrugged, “What can I say, I love what I’m doing now. I know I can achieve many things if I were to debut, but I don’t see that path for myself. My songs, sung by so many different artists, is life fulfilling enough for me. My music has already healed many.”

A smile was back on Hoshi’s lips. “And to think I get to work with someone like you. You have no idea how exciting it is.”

Jihoon shakes his head, used to the pleasantries being thrown at him, but a small smile stayed on his lips. “I may have a name for myself already. But I have no doubts you will make a name for yourself pretty soon too. I saw your audition.”

Hoshi gasps, “You saw my dance?”

“I was there the day you auditioned. I was impressed, everyone was,” Jihoon tells him.

“You-You thought I was good?” Hoshi asked.

“Good?” Jihoon scoffed, “You were more than just good. You were amazing. I actually finished the song after seeing your dance.”

“My dance helped you finish your song?” Hoshi leaned forward, awe on his face.

Jihoon leaned away from him, unsure how to react after saying something he shouldn’t have. Quickly, Jihoon said, “Uhhh, no. It was just a nice breather, going to see parts of the audition. I was stuck in this room for a long time.”

“Ahhh,” Hoshi replied, leaning back, with a smile, and a nonchalant nod. 

“Seeing passionate people doing what they love helps me,” Jihoon continues to explains, over doing his words.

“It’s fine, Jihoon.” Hoshi said with a glint in his eyes, “I’m glad I could help. If you ever need to watch me dance again, to get some creative juices flowing, just let me know.”

Jihoon internally cringed. What was he saying? He couldn’t ask to see Hoshi dance whenever he wanted. And it was a one time thing, it wouldn’t need to happen again. “No, no. Your dancing was great, but I’ll be fine. I’ve finished many songs before without needing to see people dance.”

A laughter escapes Hoshi and subsides into silly sounding giggles. “I was just joking about the seeing me dance for creative juices. You’ll probably see me dancing every day anyway.”

Going quiet, Jihoon nods. It was true. They were going to see each other dance everyday now. He was going to have to deal with the Kwon Hoshi who made him bubble over with inspiration. The one who shot into his mind whenever he spared himself a moment of time. 

Jihoon had worked beside many other choreographers before, but they had never occupied his mind like Hoshi did. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. But in the moment, when it was what his father had wanted, he had no choice but to do it. Jihoon would just have to keep his thoughts in check. 

But he also couldn’t help but think of how right he was about Hoshi. The man went from serious in front of the CEO, to childish with Jihoon in matter of minutes. Jihoon was starting to think he was wrong about Hoshi. He wasn’t as mysterious as Jihoon thought him to be. Hoshi wore his heart on his sleeves, letting his emotions appear as they came.

Through all the different people Jihoon had worked with, it was interesting to find someone who made him feel the way Hoshi made him feel. Not only was Jihoon proud of Akkinda, he was also proud of himself.

“Let’s hear the song one more time,” Hoshi continued, “Also, if it’s okay, I would like a copy of the audio. You know, for dance choreography reasons. Then you can show me the practice room we’ll be using. I want to start right away.”

Getting back to business, Jihoon nods, “Of course. You’ll need the music to actually do your job. This afternoon, when the boys are done with their individual practices, I’ll be calling them into the practice room to share with them the song. We’ll introduce you then too.”

“Sounds perfect,” Hoshi agrees, “I can’t wait to see them.”

 

“Gather around,” Jihoon told the excited boys. They were all crowded around one another, whispering about what was going to happen. Hoshi was in the room too, and he was scoping out the kids. 

Hearing Jihoon, all seven boys walk over to him. They line up and wait for him to start.

“I have someone to introduce,” Jihoon said, gesturing for Hoshi to join him. “This is our new dance choreographer, Kwon Hoshi, who will be helping us choreograph your debut song.”

All seven boys bow in greeting, “It’s nice to meet you, Hoshi-nim.”

Hoshi has a wide smile on. And Jihoon wondered if Hoshi’s neck was becoming red from the warmth or from the embarrassment of being their new teacher. It’s was Hoshi’s turn to greet them.

Bowing as well, he said, “It’s good to meet you boys too. It’s a great honor to be able to choreograph your debut song. If we work hard together, I know it’ll turn out great.”

“I’m glad you guys got to meet,” Jihoon said, taking over again. “Now the real work starts. For the first day, we’ll test each other out. You guys get to see Hoshi dance and Hoshi will get to see you guys dance. Show him what you’re capable of, show him what you’ve achieved over all your years of training. If he is satisfied, I’ll let you guys listen to your debut song.”

There was a chorus of “Yes sir! We’ll do our best!”

Since Jihoon put their debut song on the line, he hoped it would give them push to do well. And he was right.

Once Hoshi chose the song, flustering the boys with his choice, he started choosing boys to start. One by one, the boys danced to the beat. Hyping each other up, the room became loud with music and noise. Even Jihoon couldn’t help himself but join in. He hadn’t done this with the boys in a long time and it was good to see what they had learnt so far.

After all seven boys took their turns, they all turned on him, chanting his name. 

“Jihoon-nim, Jihoon-nim, Jihoon-nim, Jihoon-nim, Jihoon-nim, Jihoon-nim.”

Jihoon shook his head, smiling cause he knew he was going to give in anyways. He always did. And because he also had to prove himself to Hoshi, he walked to the middle of the floor and let the melody of the song take over his body.

The last time Jihoon dance freely like this, he was hanging out with all the choreographers and backup dancers. Seungcheol wanted them all to meet up and talk about their goals for the year. It was always a great time and they always ended the meeting by dancing for hours.

Catching Hoshi’s eyes, something jittered in his stomach. It took him by surprise. Nothing like that ever happened. The shimmer in Hoshi’s eyes, following him, echoed in his mind. Finishing his movement, Jihoon smiled to the boys. They all came up to him to give him a high-five.

“That was pretty good,” Hoshi said, walking to the floor. Then looking a Jihoon and the boys, he smugly said, “But it’s my turn now.”

The music changes, and Hoshi is not the man Jihoon had been conversing all day to anymore, Hoshi is the man Jihoon saw dancing at the auditions. The happy bubbly guy is gone, and in his place is a fierce person ready to take on the world.


	4. four

Jihoon was studying Hoshi’s movements as the other seven boys went from awe to cheering him on. If Hoshi’s audition proved anything about his skills, the performance he was giving now was just showing off. Hoshi doesn’t change his glare though, despite the loudness, as he kept up with the beat. Even though it was Hoshi who told Jihoon he could be famous, Jihoon knew it was really Hoshi who would shine like a star if he ever decided to debut. 

Once the music stops, the boys clapped and high-fived Hoshi. Jihoon had joined in the clapping, once again approving Hoshi of his skills, but he stayed behind the clutter of boys. Jihoon watched as the new choreographer mingled with the people he would be working closely with. When they were done cheering Hoshi, the boys starts asking him about his dance, and Jihoon could feel the whole meaning of their introduction becoming side-tracked. 

He had to bring them back from their excitement. There were still other things the whole group had to worry about. “Okay, come on guys. Let’s get back in focus. You’ll have time later for when Hoshi gets to teach you guys free-style. There’s something else you guys should be worrying about.”

Hearing this, the boy who Seungcheol had appointed leader due to his age, stood back and started to calm down the others.

Hoshi had also looked over to Jihoon, saw the seriousness of the situation, and decided it was best to save the rest of the conversation for later. He goes to join Jihoon where he stands, watching as all seven boys line themselves up in front of them.

“Back to the main point of showing off our skills,” Jihoon said then. Looking over to Hoshi, Jihoon asks, “What did you think of the boys?”

Given the chance to talk, Hoshi takes his time to start. He first looks over to the boys studying them all quickly. Pointing out the leader, Hoshi said, “You, I’ve actually seen you before. You’re dancing is pretty good.”

The kid bows and says thank you, looking proud of the compliment.

Hoshi then continues with his thoughts, “I’ve been dancing since I could walk, and I am still learning new things all the time. I want us to take this chance to not only move toward your debut, but to learn from each other. You may wonder what you can offer, but don’t sell yourself short. I saw a lot of great potential from all of you. Maybe it’s because of the training here, or the commitment to learning everything possible, but the whole group is amazing. I have no complaints, but I also know you guys are capable of learning and growing even more.”

There is a smile on Jihoon’s lips, “So you’re saying?”

Hoshi looks over with his own smile, “Let them hear their song, I know you’re dying to reveal it too.”

“Stop giving my secrets away,” Jihoon said, shaking his head, as the smile stayed. He walks over to the music controller and plugs in his phone. 

The group of boys watch on intently. They’ve been waiting for this chance to come for so long, and to be hearing their own song, the one people will be remembering them for, it only made them more determined. There was a moment of silence as they all waited on Jihoon.

Then there was no more waiting, cause Hoshi was right, Jihoon had been wanting to let the boys hear their song. Pressing play, Jihoon looks over to the boys, wanting to see their reactions.

At first their all serious, ready to figure out if the song is good enough for their debut. And Jihoon is glad, they should take their music careers seriously. Once the song starts though, with its beat and lyrics, the boys couldn’t hold it in.

No matter how many times he hears compliments, it still makes his heart lighter than anything. Jihoon loves what his music can do to others, and he knew this song was going to not only change the listener’s life, but it was going to greatly impact the lives of the boys standing in front of him. 

Jihoon smiles as he hears a gasp, a “Really?”, “Our song?”, “Amazing.” 

 

After hearing the song a few more times, Jihoon quiets down the group once again. “I’m sure you guys are all excited to jump into the song, but you guys all know there are still other priorities. The charity event is coming up. I want you guys to fully focus on that for now. We’ll take our time with the debut. Hoshi still needs to choreograph, you guys still need to learn the lyrics, we need to continue with vocal lessons and hopefully start recording within the next few months. There is a lot to do.

“Dino will still be teaching your dance lessons, but Hoshi will be joining too, to get a feel of what goes best with the group. The dancers of the group can get with Hoshi personally if you want to. I’m sure Hoshi would love the chance to have some one on one with each of you guys.

“There is much to do, so every day will be used wisely to make sure you are all ready for when you do debut. If you need anybody to talk to, don’t hesitate to talk to someone. Our staff is here to help you grow your dreams, and we want you in a good happy state to achieve them.”

Although the boys had probably heard speeches like this all the time, they still paid attention to what he had to say. Coming from someone like Jihoon, they wanted to listen closely to his words. It meant that much more to them.

Hoshi joins Jihoon, clearing his throat, “I have something to say too.”

Jihoon nods his approval to go on, and Hoshi nods his thanks.

“Like Jihoon said, if you need anyone to talk to, you guys can come and talk to me. If I’m not capable of helping out right away, I’ll find someone who can. If you want to further your dancing practices, I can definitely do that as well. My biggest project right now may by your debut, but I am more than willing to help out in any other ways too.”

The boys shout their thanks, bowing to them.

With the boys gone to their next schedule, it leaves Jihoon alone with Hoshi once more. Jihoon was glad the boys took well to Hoshi and vice versa. Despite only have been with Hoshi for one day, Jihoon was glad for the new addition to their company. Hoshi was more than willing to follow the protocol of their companies policies and it made Jihoon like him that much more.

“You did pretty well with the boys,” Jihoon said, voicing his thoughts.

Hoshi looks over at him with a smile, “They remind me of me when I was that age. I can’t help but what to help them out as much as possible.”

Jihoon studies Hoshi with curiosity, “You wanted to debut when you were their age?”

Hoshi laughs, “No, I’ve never thought of debuting. Idol life is not for me. But I desperately wanted to get my own name out there. I wanted my choreograph to be noticed by the big names, I wanted to be instantly recognized by other talented dancers.”

“What happened?” Jihoon asked.

With a shrug Hoshi said, “Life happened. In the end I had to take another route, but it’s still one that I love. I still get to dance.”

It seemed Hoshi didn’t want to talk too much about his past, and Jihoon knew better than to keep asking. Nodding in understanding, Jihoon kept quiet, not wanting to pry any longer. 

Jihoon had only one last statement to add, “We’re really lucky to have you, Hoshi. You’re an amazing dancer.”

With a bright smile, Hoshi said, “Thank you.”

 

A week past with Jihoon working slowly on different songs he had in mind in the mornings, business in the afternoon, watching over the boys in the evenings, and late night dance sessions with Hoshi. It was busy, but Jihoon liked busy. It was everything he wanted when he thought of Akkinda.

After a particularly hard night of sleeping, Jihoon was rolling his shoulders, trying to ease the tense muscles in his neck. He was in his studio, working on a song he was hoping to give to one of their ballad singers. Jihoon knew either Seungkwan or Seokmin, with their heavenly voices, would be able to carry the emotions of the song.

Closing his eyes, Jihoon listened closely to the melody, figuring out what would go next best. He didn’t get far though. The vibrating of his phone on his desk shook him from his thoughts. 

He had received a text.

From: Seungcheol

Your only schedule for business

today is to have lunch with me.

I need a recharge, especially since you’ve

been so busy.

To: Seungcheol

You read my mind.

I need a recharge too.

Meet up at the cafe in an hour?

From: Seungcheol

Sounds good to me!

Walking into the cafe, Jihoon spots Seungcheol right away. When Seungcheol lifts his head to see who had walked in, a smile blooms on his lips. Jihoon grins at the gummy smile.

“How long were you waiting?” Jihoon asks as he walks over to Seungcheol and the two cups of coffee he had.

“Not long,” Seungcheol said, handing one over to Jihoon.

“We’re not having lunch here, are we?” Jihoon asked.

“As much as I like Doyoon, and the cafetary food here,” Seungcheol said, glancing over at the empty counter, “I want you to be eating something other than what we have normally.”

Leaving Akkinda, Seungcheol takes them to a chicken restaurant. It was the perfect healthy choice Jihoon needed at the moment.

“Are there any new rumors I need to be informed of?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol as they waited for their food to be brought out.

Seungcheol took a moment to think before he started with a smirk, “Apparently there is a new office romance.”

Jihoon’s eyes goes wide, “Really?”

“Also,” Seungcheol said, leaning in close to Jihoon to whisper, “it’s between two of our artists.”

“No way,” Jihoon exclaims, “Who? Seokmin and Seungkwan?”

Seungcheol shook his head slightly, “Even more of a surprise, cause it’s between a ballad singer and rapper.”

“I don’t believe it,” Jihoon said, smiling, “Seungkwan and Hansol?”

“I’m sure nothing is happening yet,” Seungcheol tells him, “But I found them talking to each other late at night in one of the practice rooms. Not even practicing, just talking and laughing together.”

“Why do you say it’s romance then?” Jihoon asked, “It could be a really good friendship they have.”

“Seungkwan was looking at Hansol like he was staring at the whole world. No one does that unless they are in love,” Seungcheol tells him. Then catching Jihoon’s gaze, he added, “It’s the same look I feel when I look at you.”

Scoffing, Jihoon chuckled, “Is this why you asked me out for lunch? Just to flirt with me?”

“That, and because I missed you,” Seungcheol said back.

Jihoon huffed, “I missed you too. There is no doubt I love what I am doing now, but it used to be us two doing everything together. Now we see each other for small parts of the day only.”

Seungcheol thought over Jihoon words and agreed, “I knew our time apart would eventually happen. Yet it still hurts being away from each other all the time. I’m scared it’ll keep happening more and more as the company grows. The responsibilities we’re given only keep us away from each other, too. We- we need to fix a time in our busy schedule just for us. I don’t want our thoughts for the company to ever change. I don’t want us to ever lose track of what we want our future to be.”

Everything Jihoon had been thinking and feeling was put into words by Seungcheol. Jihoon wanted nothing more than to see Seungcheol more frequently. “I agree. I think we should make more time for each other. If not for the company, then at least for our own sanity. The pressure from everyone, our fathers, it gets to be too much for me at times.”

“You’re supposed to tell me when that happens,” Seungcheol said with worry, “How am I supposed to help you when you don’t tell me? It’s our thing we’re trying to reinforce at the company to our employees, but it should apply between us too.”

“I-I just...” Jihoon doesn’t want to say it.

Seungcheol carefully takes Jihoon’s chin and makes him look at him, “You are never going to be a burden on me. We chose this path together didn’t we?”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say other than to nod and agree.

“Come on now,” Seungcheol said smiling, “Let’s eat up. We need the energy.”

 

Later that day, Jihoon decides to sit in on the boys dance lessons. With the upcoming charity, Jihoon wanted to make sure the boys were going to be ready. 

Walking into the practice room, all eyes goes to him. Dino eyes widen and smiles, “It looks like we have a very special guest today.”

“Continue on,” Jihoon gestures to their dance movements, “I’m just watching today.”

Dino nods, and goes back to studying the boys like a hawk.

Hoshi, who had been dancing with the boys, walks over to Jihoon with a chair to join him. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what is up with this charity event anyways? Everyone is super serious with it.”

Jihoon nodded, “It is a event we all take very serious here. We hold it twice a year, and all profits goes to a orphanage.”

“That’s what I hear,” Hoshi continues, “All artists contribute to the stage as well?”

“Yup,” Jihoon answers, “They usually sing the song they’re promoting at the moment. Trainees go for the experience and they cover a song. It’s why I wanted them to focus on that for now, while we come up with their choreography.”

“It’s all very amazing,” Hoshi says, “It really does make me like the company a lot more, but why the orphanage?”

Jihoon looks over at Hoshi in wonderment, “You’ve never read the articles, have you?”

Shrugging, Hoshi said, “I don’t care much about with the newspaper or press has to say.”

Nodding, Jihoon replied, “I can respect that. It’s just that it’s a pretty sensitive topic. My father, who opened up about his past in a press conference, was a orphan himself. One of his goals was to always give back to those who helped raised him when he had nothing. So we have charities, sometimes our artists and staff does surprise visits, we also donate food and clothing. We like to bring hope to the kids.”

“That,” Hoshi said, “is incredible. Your father is has come far in his life.”

Once again agreeing, Jihoon said, “He has had to work very hard for everything we have now.”

Then there was a moment of silence, as if Hoshi was choosing his words before he talked. “Is that, is that why you always strive for perfection too?”


	5. five

How did Jihoon define perfection? Was it how he lived his daily life? Was it how he had to make countless sacrifices to please those around him? Because if it was, then the idea of perfection was tiring. Jihoon didn’t want to admit it, but he was overwhelmingly exhausted.

Jihoon had yet to respond to Hoshi, and he wasn’t sure if he ever was. Not only did the question bring up many inner turmoils, it made him wary of the man asking the question. Jihoon liked working with Hoshi, he did. But there were moments like this, where Jihoon wondered if Hoshi was stepping over the line of trying to be more than work acquaintances.

“I’m sorry,” Hoshi said once he realized Jihoon wasn’t going to answer his question, “I get too curious for my own good. You don’t have to answer.”

Although Jihoon didn’t want to answer the question, he knew he couldn’t leave the situation awkward. Shaking his head, Jihoon said, “Don’t worry. I just don’t talk that deeply about my personal life with my coworkers. Since you’re here, watching the boys, I’ll leave them to you. I’ll see you later on tonight.”

Flustered, Hoshi got up with Jihoon to say his goodbye, “Yes, tonight. I’ll see you then.”

 

Going back to his studio, Jihoon slumped down in his chair. He knew it was unprofessional to leave in the middle of their dance lessons, but he was too upset to even think straight. Maybe what he say to Seungcheol was a lot more serious than he let on.

With all the piling pressure of taking over more responsibilities, Jihoon was becoming more and more sensitive to everyone’s thoughts around him. He knew it wasn’t professional to act on them, so now he was hiding away from everyone.

A few moment of silence would do him good. A moment to organize his thoughts was all he ever needed to keep going. He already bothered Seungcheol that morning, he didn’t want to worry him again already.

Jihoon only gets a seconds of blissful quietness as his phone goes off. Picking up the phone from the table, Jihoon wonders if Seungcheol was getting good at reading minds. It wasn’t Seungcheol’s name on his screen though, their solo artists, Seungkwan, was texting him.

Right back to work then, Jihoon thought as he opened up his phone to read the text.

From: Seungkwan

Hyung, can I talk to you for a second?

To: Seungkwan

Sure. When did you want to meet up?

From: Seungkwan

Now? I’m standing outside your door.

Chuckling with disbelief, Jihoon opened up his door for Seungkwan. “Come on in.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you, Jihoon hyung. Thank you for making time to see me,” Seungkwan said as he stepped into the room. With the door behind him closed, Seungkwan sits himself down across from Jihoon.

“It’s no problem at all, Seungkwan. My doors are always free to Akkinda’s employees. What can I help you with today?” Jihoon asked.

Rubbing his palms along his jeans, Seungkwan hesitated before saying, “I heard you were writing a new song for either me or Seokmin.”

“I’m always writing new songs for Akkinda’s artists,” Jihoon reminds Seungkwan.

“I know,” Seungkwan said with a nod, “It’s just... I was wondering if any of them were ballads or pop with a mix of hip hop. You know, to show the fans a different side of our singing.”

Jihoon considered Seungkwan’s question, and Seungcheol’s words come back to him. Could the two really be connected somehow? “Did you want a song featuring another artist?”

“It’s just that,” Seungkwan said with a small smile, “I was talking with another one of the artists here and they were kind of interested too. And if there was a slight possible chance of it happening, then I think we would all be happy about it.”

“Who is this other artist?” Jihoon asked, “They didn’t want to show up with you today?”

Seungkwan shrugged, saying, “Hansol was too busy writing lyrics. He’s serious about the collaboration though. He said he would write his own lyrics for it.”

Jihoon nodded, “Okay. It’s good to know you guys are up for some new things. I’ll get in touch with Hansol too, before I bring it up to Seungcheol and the CEOs. I think what you’re doing is great, Seungkwan. I’m sure you’ll have fun promoting with another artist, and your fans will love a change in your music.”

A smile grows on Seungkwan’s lips, eyes widening with delight, “It was a good thing I got to talk to you, Hyung. You always know what to do and say.”

 

A few days later, after going back to their normal routine, Jihoon is feeling good with the progress of the new dance choreograph. Hoshi has learnt a lot about what the boys were capable of doing and even got some of them to join in their sessions of choreographing the dance.

Despite the awkward mishap they had, the two goes back to their professional relationship. They had to, considering how stressful it could be coming up with dance moves. Jihoon didn’t want to tiptoe around Hoshi and his creative process. He was glad Hoshi had similar ideas, not bringing up talks of their personal life again.

The next few days are normal, then it wasn’t so normal.

Hoshi seemed to be gloomier than most days. He still danced with all his fierceness, but there was no motivation behind it. Jihoon noticed, but he didn’t want to bring it up until Hoshi felt like it was a problem. Although, to be honest, Jihoon did want to talk to him about it. It was his job to make sure everyone was happy.

Jihoon had a pretty productive morning, a good afternoon, and he was hopeful for a great evening. Despite the mood change in Hoshi, things were coming along nicely. With Hoshi on their team, Jihoon thought it possible for them to finish the dance choreography earlier than expected. It would be perfect, since the group actually had to learn at least two other new choreographies for their debut showcase.

The song was on Jihoon’s mind when he walks into the practice room. He had new moves he wanted to share with Hoshi, and couldn’t wait to show him. They were pretty simple, but Jihoon felt like they would make a big impact on the whole song.

“Are you ready to get started Hoshi?” Jihoon asked as he continued into the room.

Noticing the difference in the room, Jihoon stops in his tracks. There was no music playing, and Hoshi wasn’t dancing. “Why-why do you look like you’re ready to go out?”

Hoshi was leaning against the computer’s desk, looking at his phone. “That’s what we’re doing today. We’re going out for a little field trip. I was waiting for you to show up.”

“We have the choreograph to continue though,” Jihoon reminds Hoshi, confused at the sudden change in schedule.

“I know,” Hoshi said with a small nod, “but I have a issue. And I’m supposed to go to you when I have an issue.”

A frown shows up on Jihoon’s face, not really confused, but still acting the part. “What issue? What happened?”

Hoshi pouted, “I can’t think straight. I have no more inspiration. It was going good when I worked with the boys, but it only lasted so long. I need something else.”

“While we’re supposed to be working though?” Jihoon asked, slightly shocked at the reason why Hoshi hadn’t been himself for the last few days.

The pout had yet to leave Hoshi’s lips as he nodded, “You’re supposed to help me out when I have an issue.”

Jihoon knew it was his job to try his best with all their employees, not just the artists, so he decides to do this for Hoshi. Holding back the sigh bubbling up his chest, he agrees, “Okay. What kind of field trip is this to help you find your creativity again?”

The pout on Hoshi turns into a smile. It no doubt surprises Jihoon how fast Hoshi could change his expression. Then he remembered it was Hoshi he was dealing with, and it wasn’t as surprising anymore.

“It’s a secret for now,” Hoshi tells him, “But it’s going to be worth it.”

 

When Jihoon was lead to Hoshi’s car, Jihoon hesitates to get in. “We should take my car. I am kind of your boss, and it doesn’t feel right to have you drive me.”

“It’ll be faster if I drive us,” Hoshi said, opening up the door for Jihoon, “I know the route there.”

A few seconds later Jihoon had yet to enter the car, so Hoshi said with a sigh, “I’m not trying to kill you. If I wanted to, I would have had the chance with all the nights we’ve worked together.”

Jihoon wasn’t even considering the possibility of Hoshi murdering him, but now he wondered if he should text Seungcheol just in case. His mind was actually wondering about how he never knew Hoshi owned a car. He didn’t pay close attention to the transportation of their employees, but he was sure none of them owned such a nice car.

Having been distracted by composing when he was younger, Jihoon’s father bought him his own car, and he’s been driving the same one ever since. He couldn’t tell if it was a nice model or not, and even until that day Jihoon still didn’t care.

But Hoshi’s car, Jihoon could tell with one look that it was a nice one. Hoshi’s car was a super nice car.

“Time is ticking,” Hoshi reminds him.

Knowing he couldn’t talk Hoshi out of using his car, Jihoon enters the awaiting open door. Once Jihoon was comfortably sitting down, Hoshi finally gets into the driver's seat. With their seatbelts on, Hoshi pulls away from Akkinda’s building and into the busy city.

Seeing as Hoshi had said their destination was a secret, Jihoon figured it to be pointless to ask where they were going. If Jihoon had learnt anything about Hoshi, it was that the guy was determined. It almost scared Jihoon how determined Hoshi was. He had never met someone else as determined as he was.

It was only after spending so much time with Hoshi did Jihoon see why everyone just let him be. It was useless to try and talk him out of doing something he had already set his mind on. The two of them still had their common grounds, where their best interest was for the boys debut, but they knew what they wanted and were ready to do anything to get their own way.

When the car comes to a stop, Jihoon peers up at the building beside him and sees an arcade. He didn’t want to believe this was where Hoshi went when he lost inspiration. What could they possibly do here to bring back his motivation? Despite his worries, Jihoon keeps it all in and waits for Hoshi.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Hoshi said, also looking at the building, “But you’ll understand once we go in.”

“I’m just following your lead tonight,” Jihoon truthfully tells Hoshi. This was new territory for him and he was feeling very out of place. Despite it all, Jihoon wanted to trust Hoshi.

Both of them get out of the car, and Jihoon literally follows Hoshi into the building. Passing the main lobby, they enter the arcade room, and Hoshi heads towards a certain part of the room. Once their footsteps slow down, Jihoon could see what Hoshi was looking forward to.

A Pump machine was flashing lights and music was blaring from all around it.

“Have you played before?” Hoshi asked with an anticipating grin.

Jihoon stops staring at the game to look at Hoshi, and instead of responding, he just shakes his head.

Hoshi smiles even wider, “I’ll teach you. Your sense of rhythm and dancing skills will make it easier. Even then, we’ll start out slow.”

So they do, and like everything Jihoon does, he learns the basics with the determination to do his best. Almost forgetting Hoshi, Jihoon concentrates on his movements, getting better by the minute.

“Are you sure this is your first time playing?” Hoshi asked, breathing hard as they stopped to take a small break.

Jihoon shrugs, “What can I say, I’m a fast learner when it comes to music and dance.”

“So you’re saying that I’m dealing with a genius?” Hoshi chuckled.

“Many people would probably agree with your words,” Jihoon tells him, “But it’s really all dedication and hardwork.”

“Dedication and hardwork,” Hoshi said as he nodded in agreement, “Even the best have to work hard towards their goals.”

“It’s all worth it in the end though, isn’t it?” Jihoon asked.

“Everything to be where I am?” Hoshi replied, “Of course it was. There is still so much more I want to do, and all the work I do towards those goals are going to be worth it too.”

Jihoon smiled as he said, “It is that attitude that I’m glad to have you working with us at Akkinda. Even if you aren’t a artist, we still want to do our best to help you in your goals.”

“That was what I was told on my orientation day. I’m glad it’s being taken seriously. Cause I enjoying being there too,” Hoshi said as he returned the smile.

“That’s good to hear. Now are you ready to get your butt kicked in this next round?” Jihoon grinned, ready play again already.

“You’re pretty confident for an amtuer,” Hoshi remarks.

Jihoon shrugs, “Maybe just confident in my skills as a genius.”

“We’ll see about that,” Hoshi said, “I’ve been dancing ever since I could walk. The moment this game came out I’ve been playing it. I have had years of skills against you and your genius abilities.”

“Once you stop talking, and start dancing, we will see who wins.”

And so they stop talking, but they bicker over what song to play, Jihoon wary of the fact that Hoshi knew them all already. Which was true, Hoshi did know most of the songs and all their moves.

They settle of Super Junior’s U, which Hoshi claims he hasn’t played in years. Hoshi plays it at the medium level, telling Jihoon they should go slower just in case. And Jihoon shrugs with a frown, but allows it.

When they’re satisfied with the settings, the two get ready for the song to come on. And when the song does play, other than the instructions telling him which blocks to step on, Jihoon forgets everything around him. Just like dancing any other solo song, Jihoon lose all track of time for those few minutes and focuses on just the movement of his body.

Doing something he loved, Jihoon never felt more free.  



End file.
